Karezi christmas
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Karkat goes to Dave for advice on a gift for Terezi and well, the gift is "ironic". And gets him laid. Lot's of foreplay, some bondage I guess, all sorts of blushing and fluff stuff there too, though. And Dave's there to make jokes in the story. (That's it kids. It's complete.)
1. Chapter 1

Karkat groaned as he stepped into the douchebag's room. He really did not want to resort to asking THIS guy for help, but hey, he was desperate. The human holiday known as Christmas was quickly approaching, and Karkat was desperate for a gift idea for Terezi. He had already asked Kanaya for ideas, but she just giggled and waved him away, telling him to "find out on his own". Even Rose had been useless, and she always seemed useful. He was all alone in his trials. It was up to him.

"yo, nerd, whats up need help with something"

"FUCK OFF STRIDER. I DO NEED HELP, BUT I DOUBT YOU CAN ASSIST ME."

"did i hear the word doubt karkat vantas"

Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. He could not believe this guy some days.

"SHUT UP. I NEED HELP FINDING TEREZI A GIFT."

Dave's eyebrows raised at Karkat's comment.

"uh huh"

"… ANY IDEAS, FUCKWAD?"

Dave smirked and nodded sullenly.

"i have the most ironic gift idea ever."

"OH GOG. WILL SHE ENJOY IT?"

"chicks dig ironic things, man"

Karkat groaned. He knew this was going to be a bad idea.

Karkat blushed, looking down at the blue and red box in front of him. Dave slapped his shoulder and laughed a bit. Karkat knew he was going to regret this gift. Terezi was going to murder him.

"DAVE, THIS IS A BAD IDEA. TEREZI IS GOING TO KILL ME."

"no, this is going to get you laid, trust me"

"UGH, IS EVERYTHING ABOUT GETTING LAID TO YOU?"

Dave nodded, cracking a goofy looking grin.

"yes, karkat, everything is about getting laid trust me i know"

"FUCK OFF, STRIDER. I AM GOING TO GO NOW, AND GIVE TEREZI HER GIFT."

"good luck kiddo"

Karkat groaned as he knocked on Terezi's door, hoping she wasn't there, hoping he could get away. After a few seconds he shrugged and began to walk away, only to hear the door open behind him. He silently cursed as he turned back around forced on a fake smile.

"TEREZI. HEY. I UH, GOT YOU A GIFT. FOR THE DUMB HUMAN CHRISTMAS."

"4WW, HOW SW33T." she spoke, taking the gift and waving him to come inside with her. Karkat gulped and sighed, muttering something under his breath.

"OH, K4RKL3S, 1 D1DN'T G3T YOU 4 G1FT. 1'M SORRY."

"IT'S FINE, TEREZI. YOU CAN JUST FOREGO THE GIFT IF YOU WANT."

"NO, 1 PROM1S3 1 W1LL M4K3 1T UP TO YOU SOM3HOW. TRUST M3."

Karkat gulped as Terezi began to open his gift, pulling off the wrapping paper and opening the box. Oh gog, what would she say.

Terezi blushed as she breathed in the bright red color of the contents of the box. She cackled lightly as she pulled out the bright red undergarments from the box, the rather snug looking bra and panties accented by teal lace, and the bright red thigh-high stockings, with a libra sign on the feet. She put the stuff back into the box and hugged Karkat, her body firmly pressed against him in a tight and loving hug. When she let go she kissed his cheek slightly and cackled again, her blush darker.

"1 TH1NK 1 KNOW HOW TO R3P4Y YOU, K4RKL3S." she grinned as she pulled off her clothes and switched into her new gifted undergarments. Karkat blushed and gulped, looking at the way the clothes accented her curves. Oh boy, she knew how to give, and receive.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat blushed, Terezi slowly pressing up against him, her chest squishing against his. Terezi breathed in deeply and cackled.

"4HH, TH1S ROOM 1S JUST F1LL3D W1TH R3D. 1N YOUR F4C3, IN TH3 41R, ON M3 4ND… OH, ON YOU TOO," Terezi cackled as she pressed her lips firmly against Karkat's, and pushed him softly down onto the bed. Karkat blinked and shut his eyes, giving into the pleasure of the moment. Terezi's tongue darted into Karkat's mouth and licked around slowly and seductively, tasting the red color of his insides. Karkat blushed deeply and moaned in the kiss, as Terezi reached around Karkat and grabbed a length of rope tied to the wall, tying up his hands so he couldn't move to do anything to escape.

Karkat groaned as Terezi pulled away, but not until licking firmly up his neck a few times, little pants escaping from Karkat as he gasped to regain his breath. Terezi let out a long set of cackles as she pulled Karkat's sweater up and over his head, revealing his skinny torso, and a hint of his red boxers underneath his pants.

"OH, 1 S33 YOU H4V3 SOM3 R3D ON 4S W3LL. 1T LOOKS GOOD ON YOU, K4RKL3S."

"F-FUCK OFF," Karkat swore, trying to squirm away and move out from under her, but Terezi pushed herself down on him firmly, her thighs and butt squished against his crotch. Every movement he made sent pleasure cascading through them, so Karkat stopped squirming and accepted his situation. He grunted as Terezi cackled again, grabbing his pants and throwing them off to the side, exposing his own red undergarments.

"OH, R3D 4S W3LL. 3V3RYTH1NG 1S JUST SO R3D TOD4Y, JUST 4LL FOR M33333. TH4NK YOU, K4RKL3S."

"SHUT UP. APPARENTLY THIS ISN'T ALL FOR YOU, YOU DORK. I'M GETTING A GIFT HERE TOO."

"OH R34LLY? 1S 1T FOR YOU? YOU'R3 T13D UP, SO YOU C4N ONLY F33L TH3 T34S1NG, NOT TH3 R34L 3XP3R13NC3," she said, pulling off his boxers and exposing his writhing red bulge, which was already beginning to release a small amount of genetic material. Terezi moved against his bulge and smiled, not removing her panties, but caressing her seed flap tightly against his bulge, which only made it writhe more and squirm, trying to find release. Karkat moaned and bit his lip, letting the pleasure, the teasing, be her gift to him, if only for this one moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi let out a low set of moans as Karkat's bulge tried to writhe around under her. She gasped softly at every movement, letting herself feel every little movement, concentrating on the beautiful red smell of the room. Karkat could only blush and bite his lip as Terezi grinded her body firmly against his bulge, and quickly up and down it, stroking it softly with her undergarments which felt soft and all the more enticing to him. He moaned as she came to a stop, still resting her body firmly on his, her soft and curvy framework tight against his own. Karkat looked over Terezi's body, glancing deeply at her luscious form, her distinct and mellow shape. He sighed in a sort of content bliss as he heard Terezi moan softly, her body heaving from her continued experience. She cackled again and swung her head forward slightly, glancing deeply into Karkat's eyes.

"SO, YOU 3NJOY1NG YOURS3LF? 1 M34N, 4S MUCH 4S YOU C4N WH1L3 B31NG T13D UP 4ND UN3FF3CT1V3 4T P3N3TR4T1NG 1NTO MY S33D FL4P. WH1CH, 1F YOU H4D NOT NOT1C3, 1S R4TH3R ST1MUL4T3D NOW, TH4NKS TO YOUR SH1NY R3D NOOKSN1FF3R BULG3."

Terezi cackled and Karkat sighed, blushing intensely. Terezi leaned down and licked his cheek softly but passionately, remarking on the "R3D" taste. Karkat panted softly and distracted himself by looking back over Terezi's body. His eyes were directed down to her crotch, where he lace and deeply red panties were. They looked tight on her aroused seed flap, which he could see hints of through the semitransparent material of her underwear. Teal genetic material was leaking out of her flap and onto her panties, but pooling a bit onto her thighs as well, caking onto her skin. Karkat blushed even deeper, if that were somehow possible and moaned as he bulge squirmed again. Terezi cackled and rubbed his bulge with her seed flap and her soft and yet erotic hand movements.

Karkat's breath hitched as he panted, feeling a release coming ever closer, Terezi's breath hitching too as she felt the same way. They both shook softly and moaned as they thrusted their hips in synchronization, their movements getting faster and faster until they both came, genetic material spraying onto each other's thighs and chests and onto the bed. Terezi cackled low and long as her movements slowed down, Karkat's movements still a bit fast.

"K4RKL3S, WHY 4R3 YOU STLL MOV1NG? ST1LL W4NT 4 L1TTL3 B1T MOR3 FOR TH3 MOM3NT?"

Karkat nodded as he brought his hips to an abrupt stop, he bulge shaking and still writhing in front of Terezi.

"HMM, OK4Y. L3T M3 CL34N UP 4 B1T F1RST 4ND TH3N… TH3N W3 C4N CONT1NU3."

Terezi blushed as she pulled her hands up her chest and then Karkat's, smearing the slew of genetic material all over him. He gasped softly and moaned as he inhaled the pheromones and endorphins in the room, now all closely smeared on him. He struggled to break free, to taste of these things, but he was still tied up as Terezi walked away, her hips swinging, her body bouncing as she went to go clean up a bit, to get ready for some more Christmas "presents".


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat sighed, trying to calm himself down, realizing the sweet genetic slew was not close enough to him to even partake in. He grumbled quietly and huffed, feeling the sticky sensation of the genetic material slowly caking into his chest, and on his skin. He hoped that it wouldn't irritate his skin or something like that. That would be annoying, even for such a good time, a punishment of that sort seemed too much. He was already tied up, wasn't that enough?

A cackle graced upon his ears at Terezi reappeared, a gentle gleam on her figure, as if she had just taken a rather quick and pleasantly warm soap filled shower, her body smelling of some sort of human fruit, apples, or something. Terezi wasn't wearing the red panties, which were evidently soaked by their earlier escapades, so that was "cleaner" or something, Karkat guessed. She was still wearing the bra, and he could see her erect nipples through the front of the undergarment, dripping a bit with water, which pooled towards the bottom of her spheres. Terezi's thigh-high socks were still somewhat coated by their genetic slew, but for some reason, it looked clean on her, a bit more stylish. Some sort of thing only she could probably understand, it was not his place to think on it.

Karkat shook his head and blushed as she sat back down in her original position, her seed flap just teasing his bulge, just a bit out of wiggling reach.

"OH K4RKL33333S. R34DY FOR YOUR S3COND G1FT? 1 B3L13V3 YOU W1LL 3NJOY 1T MUCH MOR3 TH4N YOUR F1RST. 4ND 1 B3T YOUR L1TTL3 FR13ND H3R3 W1LL 3NJOY 1T TO," Terezi cackled, her tongue licking, sucking, coating his bulge in saliva. It was all Karkat could do to keep down his nerves, to focus, to keep himself from releasing prematurely. This time he was going to get more from this, Terezi's ropes were no match for his skills, for her sensitive body. Karkat could get off simply on her moans, if she knew it or not. But now, now he was in charge.

Now he could penetrate her form, make her feel her insides almost burst from pure content calm pleasure. Not painful, but peaceful pleasure. Terezi moaned as she inched a bit forward, Karkat's bulge squirming and teasing at her entrance. She cackled and hiccupped, moving further forward, making sure to grind her hips and her lower form tensely against Karkat, to make sure he felt the teasing, the threat of release. Karkat grunted in response and bit his lip, making sure she felt no dominance, no power over him. He only blushed in response, something she could probably "see" very easily.

Terezi moaned more as she felt Karkat's bulge lean into her, only brushing small little circles on her clit and stroking only a small bit into the dampness of her seed flap. Karkat panted softly, unable to restrain his pleasure, enjoying the tenseness of the moment. Terezi only cackled again, spinning around, grinding her thick bulbous ass against Karkat's bulge, making sure he felt the heat of the moment. Karkat grinned and panted continuously, trying to move, but still being forced down by the strength of her lower body.

"1 S4W YOU ST4R1NG 4T MY 4SS, K4RK4T. SO, WHY DON'T YOU 3NJOY 1T FOR 4 B1T, HMM? COM3 ON, F33L UP ON 1T," she cackled, bouncing her squishy curvy butt up and down, teasing ever so much on his thighs, and growing close to his extremely squeamish bulge.


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi blushed deeply as she lifted her ass in the air, and pushed down on Karkat's bulge, feeling it push into her behind. Once the length of his bulge was in, she sighed, and grinded softly on Karkat's hips, a smile growing on her face. Karkat grunted in response, feeling around inside Terezi, his bulge throbbing, stimulating itself, growing used to its environment, as it squirmed around inside her, making sure she felt comfortable.

Terezi cackled and lifted her buttocks softly in the air, and then thrusting down again, Karkat's breath swooshing out as he felt a wave of pleasure fill over him. He grunted softly as Terezi did the same thing again, his bulge throbbing more intensely, Terezi moaning a bit, feeling his bulge grow and push up more and more. She grinned and cackled, quickening her pace, feeling Karkat underneath her, getting stimulated and shaking softly, every movement a tense reminder on his current situation. Terezi lifted her ass high, off his bulge and let out a loud breath of air, turning herself back to face him. She brushed her seed flap deeply against Karkat's bulge, making Karkat bite his lips again, his bulge flailing; his face blushed over in an intense shade of red.

"SO, K4RKL3S, YOU 3NJOY1NG YOUR G1FT?"

Karkat shut his eyes as he felt Terezi's seed flap tease his bulge, Terezi's hips grinding up against his own, her seed flap leaking out genetic material slowly, pooling at her base. Karkat nodded as he felt Terezi's hands stroke his bulge, and grab it forcefully.

"GOOD. 1 HOP3 YOU 3NJOY TH1S N3XT P4RT 4S W3LL," she cackled, one of her hands fingering herself and pulling her flap open wide, her other hand with Karkat's bulge, shoving it inside of her, her flap wet and dragging on his bulge. Terezi pulled her thighs together, her flap constricting up on his bulge, making her gasp and moan, shuddering softly against her. Terezi blushed and cackled loudly, a hint of pleasure deep inside her laughter. Terezi opened her thighs and closed them back again, listening to Karkat's moans grow louder, as she felt his bulge writhe and throb deep inside her uterus, spreading out her walls, making her thighs spread out a bit more than before. She ran her hands down her body as she felt a pressure grown inside her. Terezi threw her head back and called out Karkat's name as she thrusted her hips fiercely, her speed increasing as she spread her legs out again. Karkat moaned loudly and thrusted back, his bulge squirming more than ever before.

Terezi came quickly, her teal genetic slew lubricating Karkat's red bulge, which was throbbing intensely and writhing more than ever before. Karkat grunted loudly and swore, finally cumming, his red genetic material flooding through her, filling her uterus up. She cried out softly in pain as she felt a heavy weight dragging down on her, Karkat cumming a whole bucketload into her. Karkat's bulge writhed out and Karkat sighed, panting heavily from the experience. Terezi rubbed her seed flap calmly, massaging herself as genetic material pooled out on the bed, and on her thighs, and his thighs. She sighed and cooed softly as she lay down on top of him, her body still tensed up, but her form still soft, resting against his. They kissed deeply, their tongues rolling of eachother, their bodies close in the heat of the moment.

"shit, lets be santa" Dave said as he walked away from Terezi's door, shaking his head and snickering quietly to himself, who had appeared at the door, hearing screams. It did get him laid in the end, he remarked. Totally laid.


End file.
